deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demongo vs. Kai
Demongo vs. Kai is a What-If? Death Battle created by QuasimodoBellringer, and written by I'm Lynda. If features Demongo from the Cartoon Network animated series, Samurai Jack, and Kai from the 2016 Dreamworks movie, Kung Fu Panda 3. Description These two monsters aren’t content to just defeat you. No, when they’ve beaten you, they take your lifeforce, and turn you into a pawn, destined to fight their battles for the rest of time. But...what happens when they meet as opponents? Interlude Johannes Cabal: They are dangerous opponents; enemies that can not only rob you of your life, but can steal your very soul. Velma Dinkley: One such villain is Demongo, the demonic servant of the Dark Lord Aku. Cabal: And another is Kai, an ancient Chinese general, who is back from the Spirit Realm and bent on revenge. I am Johannes Cabal, the Necromancer. Velma: And I am Velma Dinkley, of Mysteries, Inc. We have been called in to guest host this very special Death Battle. Cabal: That’s right. It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Velma: Are you *really* a necromancer? Cabal: Yes, I really am. Velma: Jinkies! Chi Johannes Cabal: All right, to understand this battle, you will have to understand the concept of “chi.” Velma Dinkley: In the modern West, many religious people think of the human being in terms of a dualism. You have the body, which is a sort of biological vehicle. The body is animated by the soul, which acts as a sort of driver of the body/vehicle. If the body ceases to function, the soul abandons the body and moves on to eternal reward or punishment, or perhaps another life. Cabal: On the other hand, in various world religio-philosophical systems, there is the concept of an energy that flows through everything, and links everything together. It goes by many names, but in this case we will refer to it by the Chinese name of “chi.” When the flow of chi through the body is disrupted or imbalanced, the body does not function correctly, and this is seen as illness. People can, however, learn to access and influence the flow of chi, restoring the body to health. With even more study, a student can learn to influence the chi and allow it to guide their movements, increasing their strength, speed and endurance. In many ways, this usage of chi was borrowed by the Star Wars writers as their idea of “the Force.” In a slightly different usage of the idea of chi, chi exists inside each individual as a sort of latent energy existing in the core of the individual’s body. With training and discipline, the individual can draw out this energy, and use it outside the body. This is strongly seen in the anime/manga, Dragon Ball Z. Velma: Various philosophers and thinkers have written whole books, and even series of books, on the concept of chi, so as you must realize that this is a *very* simplified view of chi. We’re merely discussing it here to give you a bit of the concept. If you have watched or read a good deal of animes and mangas, then you probably see the limitations of our explanation. Cabal: Continuing. An untrained individual has very little chi in them; never none, but nonetheless very little. A highly trained individual on the other hand, can build up their chi until it reaches nearly godly proportions. It takes a great deal of study and discipline to build up one’s chi, and to control it. But many great, heroic warriors possess and wield huge amounts of chi. Velma: In the case of these two combatants, when they overcome an opponent, they can then seize control of that person’s chi. When they call it forth, the chi manifests itself as a duplicate of the original person. However, as the chi does not contain the person’s soul, it does not interact as a normal person would, but instead operates as a sort of automaton. It has all of the original person’s powers and attacks, but it does not recognize people, does not show fear, and does not surrender. It can, though, be recalled at any time by the controller of the chi. Cabal: Right, that’s the underlying concept, so let’s discuss the combatants themselves. Demongo Velma Dinkley: In this corner, we have Demongo. He’s known as “the Soul Collector,” “the Dealer of Destruction” and “the Merchant of Doom.” Powerful warriors tremble at his very presence. Johannes Cabal: Hmm. Demongo is a demon, a creature summoned from the deepest pits by the Demon Lord, Aku. Aku considered Demongo to be one of his most powerful servants, and he entrusted him with removing warriors that were causing Aku trouble. At his beginning, Demongo was actually a rather weak creature. Once he overcame a warrior, and entrapped his or her essence, or chi, then he was able to manifest that warrior’s essence, and use the warrior to defeat another. In this manner, Demongo was able to build up a powerful stable of warriors, which he claims numbers in the thousands. Velma: When a warrior has been overcome, Demongo can pull that person’s essence into his body, where the essence is stored in what appears to be an extra-dimensional space. There the essence waits, until called out by Demongo to fight. As each essence is added to Demongo’s collection, a new skull is added to the display on Demono’s torso. Cabal: Demongo activates the captured chi by throwing a skull, and sending the chi into the skull. This produces a simulacrum of the warrior, who is all set to fight to the death on Demongo’s order. If the simulacrum is killed, it returns to its chi state, and streams back into Demongo. The chi can then be immediately reactivated, sent out to fight yet again. This can be done again and again, perhaps ad infinitum. Velma: Demongo’s greatest weakness is that he himself is individually weak. He looks threatening, but he relies entirely on his stolen chi to produce fighters that will fight for him. As such, if he can be robbed of his captive chi, he becomes nothing more than a shivering little demon, no threat at all. Cabal: But, for all of his personal weakness, Demongo is not an easy opponent to get a hold of. He can fly, and can instantly teleport himself, which makes it practically impossible for an opponent to actually come to grips with him personally. Velma: Mr. Cabal... Can I call you Johan? Cabal: No. But you may call me Mr. Cabal if you wish. Velma. Well, since chi is to all intents and purposes life force, does Demongo have life force? Cabal: It is likely that the answer is yes, but it is a special demon chi, a tainted chi. The chi can be captured and employed, but it tends to corrupt the user, eventually coming to overcome the one using it, effectively turning that person into the demon. Velma: Jinkies! Kai Velma Dinkley: In this corner we have Kai. He’s known as “the Jade Slayer,” “the Master of Pain” and “the Maker of Widows.” Except that he’s not really known to anyone. Many years ago, a powerful martial artist named Oogway banished him to the Spirit Realm, and with time Kai was forgotten, while Oogway became famous. Kai is very bitter about that, which is probably why he also favors the nickname of “the Beast of Vengeance.” Johannes Cabal: When Kai says that he was banished to the Spirit Realm, he means that he was killed, and sent to the afterlife reserved for great martial artists. Strictly speaking, Kai is not mortal, but is more or less a construct of soul and chi. He has his personality, and his over-inflated sense of having been wronged, but not a physical body in the normal sense. He is solid; he can hit and be hit, but he cannot die, only return to the Spirit Realm. Velma: Kai is a great warrior and martial artist. He is physically very imposing, and he always goes around armed with two jade butterfly swords that he keeps on lengths of chain. This allows him to use the swords for both melee and ranged attacks. But even without the swords, he is a formidable fighter. He is extremely strong and agile, able to move like a gymnast, spinning and leaping to avoid attacks that would land on lesser fighters. Cabal: Perhaps Kai’s most frightening weapon is his ability to seize an opponent’s chi. With a wave of his hands, he is able to reduce an opponent to his or her chi, and store it as a jade ornament that he wears on a string, on his belt. By simply casting the ornament, he can create a jade simulacrum of that person, who will then fight unquestioningly for him. Kai can even see through that simulacrum’s eyes, and speak through its mouth. Having stolen the chi of many of China’s greatest martial artists, he has a formidable stable of fighters at his command. Velma: Now, you might notice that jade keeps appearing in reference to General Kai. This is because jade is revered in China, being considered a magical stone. Its supposed powers are too many to list here, but what is important is that it is as strong as steel, and not prone to shattering, as you might expect with something made of stone. This means that Kai’s fighters, sometimes called Jade Zombies, are actually very difficult to destroy. Cabal: But, Kai is not without his weaknesses. To seize control of an opponent’s chi, Kai must employ a spell that has somatic components. That is to say, that when he takes someone’s chi, Kai must move his hands through a complex movement that he never seems to do with his swords in his hands. As such, he cannot steal chi while he is fighting another opponent. He is often seen fighting only one opponent at a time, but facing more than one might keep him from stealing chi. Velma: But, stealing chi is not Kai’s only weapon, or even his primary one. He is a formidable fighter with his swords, or even with his bare hands. Watch out for this guy! Intermission Johannes Cabal: Alright, that combatants are now set, and we are ready to move from the theoretical to the practical. Velma Dinkley: That’s right guys, it’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! Woo hoo! Fight Results Who do you think wins? Demongo Kai Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:Magic Duel Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:Dreamworks VS Cartoon Network Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:I'm Lynda